


【法亞瑟｜莫特三兄弟AU｜高亞】棄稿

by blonly801



Series: Mothe三兄弟現代AU [4]
Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, RPS - Freeform, 棄稿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊棄稿注意＊S家Mothe三兄弟現代AU設定（噗浪： https://www.plurk.com/p/n3bfsk ／ Lofter： http://sinanq.lofter.com/post/2c250c_12d215fd1）＊內涵作品：法札、法亞瑟，RPS有＊內涵CP：主高亞，一點點莫薩，比較多白目札特＊OOC超級注意





	【法亞瑟｜莫特三兄弟AU｜高亞】棄稿

高文對於這場好不容易得來的感情十分小心翼翼，儘管自己過往經驗豐富而且亞瑟也不是第一次談戀愛，但高文仍對待亞瑟比初戀還含蓄。

他們沒有做過比牽手及接吻還要更上一層樓的事，儘管兩人交往都快滿一年。

高文很喜歡親吻亞瑟，從最初在懷中生澀的顫抖到現在主動攬上來的忘情投入，高文非常享受戀人這樣的變化，無論是什麼時期的亞瑟都讓他心癢難耐。

於是高文嘗試更進一步的發展，但馬上就宣告失敗。

頭一次與同性戀愛的亞瑟，在總是疼惜他的英國男友展現男人的慾望扯開他的襯衫、把人壓在床上時，雖然很丟臉，但他忍不住害怕的哭了出來。

高文除了被亞瑟的反應嚇到立刻軟掉之外，至此之後再也不敢對法國戀人有過多的非分之想，無論是忘我接吻時差點伸進對方衣服裡的手，或是兩人都精蟲衝腦時拒絕亞瑟有意或無心的誘惑。

高文這些過度在意對方的行為讓亞瑟傷透腦筋，甚至忍不住懷疑戀人是不是開始厭倦自己無法接受同性性愛這件事上。

畢竟自己原本不是同性戀，有很多不理解的事情都是在這場戀愛中重新學習，自從上次很丟臉的哭出來後，亞瑟隔天就鼓起勇氣跑去找Florent尋求專業指導。在被熱心的大哥及不知道從哪裡冒出來的Mikele提供長達三小時鉅細靡遺的同性性愛知識後，總算逃出來的亞瑟心裡終於有個底，至少他知道怎麼配合對方會讓進展更順利。

  
  


誰知道高文再也沒有要碰觸他的念頭。

  
  


記得有一次的週五電影之夜，兩人一如往常的隨機挑了一部電影、準備餅乾零食、一些酒類飲品，接著就一起窩在高文家的客廳沙發上享受兩人時光。

那天的電影其實是驚悚片，高文一直被裡頭突然蹦出的畫面及音效嚇到跳起來，每次都會瞬間抱緊懷中的亞瑟整個人抖一下再放開對方。

亞瑟其實完全沒在管電影演什麼，他只是不停的把紅酒往嘴裡送直到自己有了醉意、全身輕飄飄、腦子暈乎乎的無法好好思考，有些事情總是要等醉了才敢做。

他往後瞥了眼仍專注在電影的男友，悄悄的把手伸進高文寬鬆的居家褲後撫上對方的私處，高文再度劇烈的抖了一下，但這次不是因為電影情節而是亞瑟突如其來的性騷擾行為。

「高文……」亞瑟漲紅著臉鼓起這輩子最大的勇氣轉過身把自己貼上對方的身體，他跨坐到男友身上一邊吻著高文一邊笨手笨腳的在褲子裡胡亂掏摸。這可是亞瑟第一次去碰除了自己以外的男性下體，天知道要怎麼幫另一個男人手淫，而且當他發現對方迅速的起生理反應後更加不知所措。

突然被男友襲擊的高文也處於腦中一團混亂的狀態，他反射性的扣住亞瑟的後腦來加深這個吻，左手自然的撩起對方的衣服在結實的身體上游移、愛撫著。

亞瑟渾身僵硬的抓著高文的肩膀，他下了很大的決心希望能夠讓兩人的關係在今晚有跳躍性的發展，無論如何亞瑟都準備好要承受一切了，他閉上雙眼感受著高文溫暖的大手慢慢往自己的雙腿之間探去。

突然間被兩人遺忘的電視機發出女主角淒厲的尖叫聲，兩人不約而同的被嚇的震了一下，高文更是宛如大夢初醒般馬上縮回雙手，並把亞瑟的衣服拉好後將人推到一旁的沙發上。

「高文？」愣了三秒才發現自己被拒絕的亞瑟不解的碰了碰男友的手，但對方只是一臉懊悔的把臉埋在手掌裡連看都不看一眼，彷彿與自己做愛是多羞恥、難堪的事情，醉酒又徹底心碎的亞瑟是這麼擅自解讀的。

「我懂了。我要回家了。」不等對方反應過來，亞瑟迅速的起身穿上外套、拿起背包就要開門離去，慢了一拍的高文馬上衝過去拉住戀人的手臂卻又被狠狠甩開，亞瑟語氣冷漠的說著：「我說我要回家。」

「亞瑟我不是這個意思！而且現在很晚了，明天再走吧。」高文不放棄挽留亞瑟的打算，伸手要去搶他的背包試圖把人留下，但心急的英國人忘記他的男友是個每天慢跑、假日會去健身房鍛鍊還有學一些防身術的人，加上現在處於有點神智不清的醉酒狀態。

亞瑟回過頭毫不猶豫的反手賞了高文一掌，突然被暴力相向的男人還沒搞懂發生什麼事，先是感覺腹部一陣劇痛，接著雙膝一軟就整個人摔倒在地。

「啊啊……亞瑟對我拳打腳踢……」當高文躺在地上撫著臉、抱著肚子瑟瑟發抖時才意識到自己被對方怎麼了，亞瑟居然賞了我一巴掌、揍了我肚子一拳後還把我踹倒！

「亞……瑟……等等……」高文在地上掙扎著爬向已經手握門把的男友，大概是他的聲音聽起來顫抖的太過可憐，亞瑟停下開門的動作低頭看了一眼高文冷冷地說：「還有什麼事嗎？」

高文忍著亞瑟居然用比和陌生人問路還要冷淡的口氣跟自己說話的痛，難看的扯著對方的褲管做最後的挽留，「至少讓我送你回家吧？你喝醉了，自己回家不安全！」

「算了吧，反正我這樣的人……」亞瑟咬著下唇壓抑著即將滿溢而出的悲憤情緒，狠心的踢開高文的手頭也不回地說道：「誰會想碰我呢？」

大門「碰」的一聲應聲關上，只剩下還呆愣在地上的高文一時半會兒爬起來追上去也不是、回房間睡覺也不是，他忍著身體的痠痛，腳步踉蹌的坐倒在沙發上，不禁想起這些日子自以為保護亞瑟而拒絕肢體接觸的這個行為，是否真的讓他心思細膩的法國情人傷的這麼深？

方才亞瑟的求愛已經做的非常明顯，想必是把所有的勇氣都拿出來才敢主動向一個男人示愛，高文當下其實也非常想順勢做到底，但一想到萬一弄傷、弄哭亞瑟甚至被對方討厭的話自己可承受不起，或許就是這瞬間的懦弱被亞瑟誤解了吧。

高文抱著肚子緩緩躺下，心裡想著：「一定要去跟亞瑟好好道歉，也許可以親親他讓他消氣，絕對要不停說愛他直到他的臉紅的跟一顆番茄一樣！」英國人忍不住一邊想著戀人害羞的可愛模樣，一邊在沙發上竊笑，他雖然很想立刻衝出門把人攔下，但……

「天啊亞瑟……誰叫你下手這麼重……我一定要躺一下……不然我要吐了……」

  
  


※

  
  


在莫特兄弟共居的公寓中，正抱著年長戀人熟睡的沃爾夫岡在黑暗中忽然驚醒，他搞不懂自己怎麼會無緣無故突然醒來，畢竟安東尼奧是個淺眠的人，沃爾夫岡為了避免吵醒枕邊人一向都是一動也不動的一覺到天明。好險今晚的上半夜他壓著愛人做了三回合後讓對方累到昏睡過去，安東尼奧才沒被年輕人偷偷溜下床的晃動給吵醒。

沃爾夫岡披上一件外套後躡手躡腳的走去廚房想給自己倒杯水喝，沒想到才一下樓就被一片漆黑的客廳中包裹在電視螢幕光中的不明人影嚇到差點滑下樓梯，青年站穩腳步後才發現那是照理來說應該留宿男友家的亞瑟。

惡作劇的想法一瞬間就飛了出來，沃爾夫岡鬼鬼祟祟的從後方偷偷靠近專心看電視的法國人，正準備要在他耳旁大聲尖叫時，亞瑟大聲吸鼻子的聲音這才讓沃爾夫岡驚覺對方正在無聲的哭泣。

亞瑟原本姣好的面孔皺在一起滿是眼淚鼻水，連靠在下巴上的抱枕都濕濡一片，因為不想發出聲音而咬住的下唇已經發紅的快要出血，但斷斷續續的嗚咽聲仍不斷從上下滾動的喉頭發出，被壓抑住的啜泣聲在安靜的深夜聽起來格外驚悚。

目睹此情此景的年輕義大利人想裝作沒看到離開也不是，要上前安慰對方也不是，他在原地考慮了一分鐘後才決定硬著頭皮上前關心一下哭到快喘不過氣的亞瑟，畢竟對方對自己也挺好的，之前不知道第幾次惹怒安東尼奧時也是亞瑟幫忙緩頰才讓他免於被年長的戀人甩掉的慘劇。

於是身為愛與浪漫的義大利人，一股腦的跳進亞瑟身旁的位置一邊拍著對方的肩膀一邊故作歡樂的說：「嘿亞瑟怎麼自己在這邊哭！怎麼了嗎？難道是高文想推倒你把你惹哭了嗎？不過那好像是我才會做的事！啊哈哈哈！」

原本沃爾夫岡只是想刻意搞笑來逗亞瑟開心，誰知道對方只是先看著自己愣了一下，接著就當著他的面又大哭了起來，這次連聲音都幾乎要憋不住，抽抽搭搭的啜泣聲不停地從這位平時成熟冷靜、善於照顧人的男人口中傳出，音樂小天才知道自己闖禍了。

「抱歉抱歉！當我沒說當我沒說！亞瑟你別哭了！再哭我怕你哥哥們會衝出來打我！」情急之下沃爾夫岡只好把年長的男人往懷裡抱，將亞瑟的頭壓在胸口一邊像哄小孩般輕拍對方的背脊一邊左搖右晃，「不哭不哭，眼淚是珍珠！」

「嗚嗚……好、好了，沃菲……可以放開我了……」終於冷靜下來的亞瑟對於自己失態的行為感到尷尬，他輕輕地推開沃爾夫岡後坐回自己位置清著喉嚨試圖化解這個不尋常的氣氛，「抱、抱歉……我只是有點……」

「沒關係的亞瑟！我可以理解，而且我想我已經猜到原因是什麼……」身為一名義大利人，沃爾夫岡也沒少做過那些一般人羞於啟齒的事情，剛跟安東尼奧在一起的第一年也發生過類似的事情，不過兩個人的個性截然不同，真沒想到亞瑟也會過不了這關。

「我想我只是讓人沒興致吧，高文並不想碰我。」亞瑟努著嘴聳肩道，畢竟他都鼓起勇氣主動求歡卻還被戀人拒絕，這讓他異常受傷，似乎比當時發現前女友背著自己出軌還要讓人難以忍受，「沃菲你說，我在男人眼中這麼缺乏吸引力嗎？」

這問題可真的難倒沃爾夫岡了，先不說亞瑟根本就不是他的菜，他喜歡的是像安東尼奧那種沉穩、溫柔、小脾氣很多甚至難以攻略的年長者，再來他到底該用什麼樣的形容詞去讚美戀人的親弟弟呢？

不管說什麼都顯得不恰當，小天才只能努力保持平時爽朗的笑容，試著轉移這個尷尬的話題，「亞瑟怎麼會這麼想呢？高文好不容易才追到你，怎麼會覺得你沒吸引力？」

「不然他為什麼要拒絕我……」亞瑟想了一下後還是把稍早發生的事情大致說了一下——撇除一些過於私密的調情細節——希望眼前這位情場高手可以替他解惑，「大概就這樣啦……而且我扁了他一頓，高文現在一定更討厭我……」

亞瑟疲倦不堪的說完後，一抬起頭就對上沃爾夫岡笑不攏嘴的詭異表情，那簡直就是在看小貓玩毛線球卻又被自己的尾巴嚇到般的寵溺笑容，「你笑什麼啊！」

「啊！抱歉抱歉，只是……你們明明年紀都比我大，居然還做出這麼可愛的事情，我忍不住……」沃爾夫岡趕緊抹了把臉收起失禮的笑容，然後語重心長的拍了拍亞瑟的肩膀，擺出過來人的模樣嘆氣道：「相信我，他只是害怕嚇到你跟傷害你罷了。不過真沒想到高文居然可以忍住，他是我的英雄！當初我就是沒把持住才把安東老師……」

正當小天才忍不住要開始回味第一次跟戀人回家就把對方吃乾抹淨的美好回憶時，從不遠處的角落傳來低沉的男音打斷了他的妄想，「安慰亞瑟就好好安慰他，不要扯到我身上來。」

「安東老師！您怎麼起來了？我還以為您暫時下不了床……啊！您打我！」一看到披著外套的戀人正慢慢朝自己走近，沃爾夫岡動作飛快的翻過沙發要給男友一個熱情的擁抱，但還沒碰到人就先被年長的愛人狠狠的拍了一下頭。

「別說多餘的事。」安東尼奧故作鎮定的說著，但略微發紅的雙頰已經出賣他害羞不已的內心。年長的法國人假裝沒看到小男友火辣辣的注目禮，逕自走到亞瑟身旁挨著他坐下，「亞瑟你還好嗎？高文應該沒有強迫你做些什麼吧？」

「這倒是沒有，不過我還寧願他這樣……」一提到英國戀人就開始鬧脾氣的亞瑟低下頭把玩自己的手指，這事對他而言實在太陌生也太害臊，比起主動求歡他還比較想要被動一點。

身為過來人的安東尼奧嘆了口氣後輕輕的在弟弟耳邊說：「相信我，你不會想經歷的，承受的那方還是溫柔對待比較好。」

「對呀對呀！既然無論如何都會哭，爽到哭還是比嚇哭還……噢！老師您又打我！」不甘寂寞的沃爾夫岡再度擠在戀人身旁偷聽兩人的對話，還擅自發表言論惹的安東尼奧忍不住再度出手教育他的學生，「你少說這些我就不會打你！」

「總之你今天就在家好好休息吧。明天再跟他談談，別這麼衝動，好嗎？」安東尼澳溫柔的捏了捏亞瑟的手後，起身伸了個懶腰，有些疲倦的打了個哈欠，「我得回去睡覺了，明天有事情還要回學校，你也早點睡吧。」

「謝啦安東，晚安。」亞瑟終於露出笑容向兄長揮揮手，目送著安東尼奧慢慢走回房間的背影，一旁的義大利青年也趕緊跟了上去，不忘回頭向自己拋了個飛吻後，毫不猶豫地從後頭抱住戀人趁機摸了好幾把，惹的年長者又往沃爾夫岡的頭狠狠拍了一下。

「老師！再打我就要變笨了！」

「誰叫你連禮貌怎麼寫都不知道！」

  
  


昏暗的客廳再度只剩下亞瑟一個人。

早已疲憊不堪的他把環境收拾乾淨也回到自己的房間，他跳到床上掏出手機時才發現通知欄被未接來電塞滿，足足有三十幾通來自高文的來電都因為手機轉為靜音而被忽略。

亞瑟看到最近一通電話是三分鐘前，正想著是不是要回撥時，高文與自己的合照伴隨著來電通知跳了出來，嚇得亞瑟差點把手機摔出去。

原本已經平復的情緒再度被挑了起來，亞瑟抓著手機的手不自覺的顫抖了起來，他慢慢的接起電話後放在耳邊，但一句話都說不出。

『亞瑟！天啊你終於接電話了！我還以為你在路上出意外了！』電話的另一頭傳來熟悉、低沉、曾令自己心碎的嗓音，亞瑟心跳得飛快，卻只是靜靜的聽著。

『喂？亞瑟？你在聽嗎？』兩人間又沉默了好一會兒後，高文就開始自顧自的講了起來，『亞瑟我不是有意要傷你的心，只是……我很怕你會受傷，你記得我們第一次嘗試的時候弄哭你了嗎？』

法國人當然記得這件對他而言十分丟臉的事情，為此他才跟哥哥們討教同性戀的事情，亞瑟只是希望自己也可以付出些什麼。

「我可不是什麼易碎品，不用替我想這麼多。」亞瑟試著讓自己的聲音聽起來冷酷一點，但才剛開口他就覺得自己快哭了，他有時真恨家族遺傳的發達淚腺。

『我怎麼可能不替你著想！你是我好不容易得到的至寶，我怎麼捨得你因我受傷、因我哭泣？』高文誠懇、真摯的情感透過手機傳了過來，亞瑟終於放下心中的芥蒂不再生他的氣，他一邊拭去臉上的淚水一邊用沙啞的聲音說道：「別說了，好肉麻……原諒你就是了。」

『愛你，亞瑟！親親！』聽到愛人破涕為笑的輕笑聲，高文在電話的另一頭用很誇張的音量不停發出親吻聲，親夠了之後他才接著開口道：『親愛的能幫我個忙嗎？我在你家門口，幫我開個門吧！』

「什麼？」亞瑟發出一聲驚呼後就丟下手機衝出房門，一拉開大門外頭的冷風就吹的法國人直打顫，而外頭站著一位瑟瑟發抖中的英國人正衝著自己傻笑，「哈囉，亞瑟。」

「你在這裡多久了？你的圍巾呢？你的車子呢？」高文被男友一把拉進溫暖的室內，他冰涼的手被對方溫暖的手掌緊緊握住，英國人現在一點也不覺得冷，再也沒有比這個更暖和的事物。

「先進我房間吧，我幫你泡杯熱茶。」亞瑟匆忙的把人推進房內後轉身要回廚房，但馬上被高文拉住後扯進懷裡緊緊抱住，「謝謝你的好意，不過我有你在就夠暖和了。」

法國人瞬間滿臉通紅的想推開對方的懷抱，他很擔心家裡的哪個人會突然經過房門，亞瑟推了幾下發現高文根本沒打算要放開後，索性抓著人把男友拖進安全的房間裡並把門關上。

「高文！家裡還有其他人耶！」亞瑟不滿的輕

．

．

．

．

．

．

．

．

**什麼都沒有了！！！！！！！！！**

**ㄅ歉ㄅ歉**

**Author's Note:**

> 被我拖太長，寫不下去惹XD  
> 反正後面也許會有一段%%，也可能沒有  
> 不過一切都已經不重要惹  
> 這系列也不會再更新了


End file.
